Desde mi punto de vista Natsu
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Bueno, básicamente, empezaré desde el principio. Hace algunos años entré en el gremio y conocí a mucha gente, entre ellos a Gray mi enemigo mortal y Erza mi eterna rival también conocí a Lissana mi…em… ¡Bueno, tú sabes! y a Happy mi eterno compañero de aventuras .


**Nombre:** Mi punto de vista

**Categoría: **Fairy Tail

**Géneros:**Romance, humor.

**Pareja:** Menciones NatsuLissana, NatsuLucy, GrayJuvia, GrayErza, GazilleLevy, JeralErza, HappyCharle.

**Resumen** Bueno, básicamente, empezaré desde el principio. Hace algunos años entré en el gremio y conocí a mucha gente, entre ellos a Gray (mi enemigo mortal) y Erza (mi eterna rival) también conocí a Lissana (mi…em… ¡Bueno, tú sabes!) y a Happy (mi eterno compañero de aventuras).

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

¡Hola!

Hoy me han mandado unos deberes por parte del viejo…

Que de mi punto de vista sobre el gremio… ¡Ah! ¿Qué punto de vista voy a dar?

Bueno, básicamente, empezaré desde el principio. Hace algunos años entré en el gremio y conocí a mucha gente, entre ellos a Gray (mi enemigo mortal) y Erza (mi eterna rival) también conocí a Lissana (mi…em… ¡Bueno, tú sabes!) y a Happy (mi eterno compañero de aventuras). ¡El gremio me encantaba! Y poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande y más personas entraron. También entró una adorable mujer de cabello rubio, llamada Lucy. Es una buena chica, aunque un tanto ingenua. Y luego entró Juvia (la chica que anda detrás de Gray), Gazille (mi otro enemigo mortal) y más adelante ya entró Wendy junto a Charle.

Bien, esos son con los que más me junto, y ahora empezaré a 'diseccionarlos'. (Diseccionarlos… Que palabra tan extraña. Me la enseñó hoy Levy y me gusta como suena… Ahora la utilizo siempre).

¡Muy bien! Empezaré con Lissana. Ella es… ¡Ella es mi amiga de la infancia! Por supuesto que ella es mi amiga de mi infancia. (Voy a pasar el pequeño detalle por alto que prometí casarme con ella algún día…) Ella tiene dos hermanos, Elfman, que es un verdadero hombre y Mirajane, que antes era un demonio y ahora es un ángel que canta en el bar (aunque sigue teniendo la fuerza de un demonio…)

Luego está Gray, que es, como ya te he dicho, mi enemigo mortal. Algunos nos consideran enemigos, otros amigos indirectos, otros rivales, otros dicen que somos como hermanos y el maestro de Blue pegassus decía que éramos muy 'lindos' juntos. No sé a que se refiere con eso. Bueno, que a Gray hace algún tiempo le salió una pretendiente según Lucy, y esa es Juvia. Es verdad que él pasa mucho tiempo con ella, pero también es verdad que Gray se sonroja más cuando mira a Erza que a Juvia. ¡No le entiendo! Ni que fuera una mujer difícil de entender… Pero total, que es mi enemigo mortal. Tiene un mejor amigo fuera del gremio, Lyon (un chulo playa de los grandes).

Sigamos con Gazille, mi otro enemigo mortal después de Gray. En un primer momento le odiaba –ahora sigo haciéndolo- (en menor medida). Luego, ya fuimos cayéndonos un poco mejor (¡pero manteniendo las distancias!) y ahora él pasa de mi. De repente está pasando mucho tiempo con Levi, y por alguna extraña razón el equipo de Shadow Gear me está diciendo de participar en un plan para acabar con él, pero no sé por que…

¡Mi eterna rival, Erza! Es la chica que cuando la ves sin su querida armadura dices 'no mataría ni a una mosca', y luego cuando la ves en acción es en plan… '¡Va a matarnooos!' La única vez que de pequeño me junté con Gray en una pelea fue para intentar derrotarla, pero nos fulminó y a partir de ahí somos buenos chicos delante de ella. Mmm… Como dato extra tiene un buen amigo llamado Jeral, aunque según Lucy es algo más que un buen amigo, aunque no tengo ni idea a que se refiere. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Luego están Happy y Charle, según todo el mundo hacen una muy buena pareja juntos. Yo también creo que la hacen, además Happy siempre intenta gustarle (aunque rara vez lo consigue) siempre estoy chinchándole con el tema, pero fuera de eso, él es mi mejor amigo.

También, por supuesto, está Lucy. Ella si no conoces su pasado parece una 'niña de papá', pero no es para nada así. Ella es muy buena chica, y por alguna extraña razón, ¡Decidí protegerla! Eso, no dudaré ni un momento, he decidido protegerla. Y parece ser que Loky también ha decidido protegerla, y siempre es muy atenta con ella, la protege siempre que puede, también. Él me dice que soy su rival, no tengo ni idea a que se refiere.

Finalmente está Wendy, una dragonslayer como yo. No hay mucho que contar, es una buena chica y no mucho más… ¡Ella come aire! Y también puede hacer que no me sienta mal yendo en los transportes. Ella es cálida y amable con todo el mundo, en serio. ¡Es una pasada!

Bueno, y básicamente es esto todo lo que tengo que contar. Ahora le pediré ayuda a Levy para redactarlo bien para los deberes, pero creo que siempre te tengo que decir las cosas tal y como las siento, _Igneel._

¡La próxima vez te molará más! ¡Voy a hablarte de la próxima visita de Gildartz! (Si es que vuelve…)

_¿Podrá Natsu aprobar y ver a Gildartz de nuevo? _

**Ha sido tronchante escribir desde el punto de vista de un lelo como Natsu, en serio jajajaja. Este fanfic entra dentro de mi colección de fanfics 'desde mi punto de vista', donde hay otras series como Naruto, FMA, Fairy Tail –Aún están subiéndose-, si queréis verlos están en mi perfil :P en fin, ¡Espero muchos reviews! **


End file.
